The Stone of Desire Part 4
by Lives-in-Fantasy
Summary: The illusive emerald has now ended up in the hands o an instructor. What could go wrong?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever. It is such a shame though.**

**Warning: There will be yaoi! Repeat there will be yaoi!**

**Siri: Alright I am finally back in the U.S and the first story I'm going to update is the Stone of Desire series.  
Dark: I don't think your fans will like that. Didn't you promise you would finish The Mating Game?  
Destiny: She did but KOHANAISYOURMASTER requested the pairing Iruka and Kakashi for stone of  
desire series.  
Siri: That's right but don't worry I have not forgotten about the other stories though there is a slight  
problem.  
Dark: The idiot broke the original computer that had her stories on it. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Destiny: *slaps Dark upside the head* Shut up! It was an accident.  
Dark: *holds head* Damn it! Stupid ass bitch.**

_Thoughts_

KOHANAISYOURMASTER has had the honor of beta-ing this story...She has used up a box of tissues in the process.

* * *

**Stone of Desire Part 4  
**

Iruka walked down the streets of Konoha humming to himself. He was thinking about the latest new couple, Gaara and Lee. Now there was a surprise that no one saw coming, but were not ungrateful for. When Lee was with Gaara, it was like the red head was a totally a different person. He was less tense, less guarded in a sense.

At that the tanned scared man snickered. He didn't even think it was possible for the up-tight over the top paranoid ninja to relax. Just goes to show that miracles can happen.

Speaking of miracles, here comes Naruto. And look, no Sasuke in sight. _'Now THAT is a miracle.' _Ever since those two had come back from the demon village, you could not see one without the other, they were INSEPERABLE.

"Hey Iruka!" The loud mouthed blonde said happily as he glomped his favorite person, well besides Sasuke of course.

"Hello Naruto. How have things been?" Iruka asked hugging Naruto back.

"They've been great! Sasuke has me moving in with him, and he makes sure the villagers leave me alone now." Naruto smiled happily the love shining clearly in his eyes.

"That's great Naruto." Iruka chuckled. "I'm just glad he makes you happy, Naruto." Iruka sighed inwardly. 'I just wish I could find someone to love me that much.'

"Naruto!" Both looked to see the subject of their conversation coming their way along with Kyuubi, who was really irritated to the point that you could nearly see steam coming from her ears.

"What's up Kyu?" Naruto asked hands behind his head.

Sasuke smirked "Kyo's here. He was at the meeting." Naruto and Iruka chuckled. Kyo had been 'wooing' a.k.a stalking Kyuubi since Naruto and Sasuke had gotten back from the demon village.

Kyuubi snarled as she grabbed Naruto's wrist. "Let's go kit, we are packing up your things and leaving this village for some where far, far away." With that the red headed women stormed off, dragging her ex vessel with her.

Sasuke growled lowly. "That bitch ain't going anywhere with my Naruto." The raven took off but didn't get anywhere as something clothe lined him across his throat.

Iruka had grabbed the back of his shirt in a white knuckled grip, his dark brown eyes glinted coldly in the warm afternoon sun. Sasuke gulped slightly, okay, very afraid of the normally gentle and caring man who was exuding large amounts of suffocating chakra of a dark red nearly black coloring. "You do _**ANYHTING**_ to harm Naruto in any way, no one, not even the Inuzuka, will be able to find your body." Iruka threatened the last Uchiha, who nervously nodded his head. Suddenly the oppressive chakra disappeared as if it had never been. "Good, now follow them before Kyu does something foolish." The tan man patted Sasuke on his head affectionately with a large warm smile on his face. The raven quickly beat a dust trail away from the clearly bi polar male. _'Good, I put the fear of Kami into him. I just hope Naruto doesn't find out that I threatened him_.' Iruka chuckled to himself as he watched the raven leave and continued on his way only to bump into a person as he turned around. He was grabbed around the waist before he could topple to his ass. He looked up to apologize until he noticed a familiar, infamous orange book by a certain perverted toad sage.

"Why hello, Iruka." The silver haired ninja smiled, or at least you assumed he was smiling, because the lower half of his face was covered by a cloth mask.

"Kakashi." Iruka seethed. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT READING THAT FILTH WHERE CHILDREN CAN SEE!" The school teacher quickly snatched the little orange book away from the copy nin. He then through the book to the ground and proceeded to grind it into the dirt with the heel of his foot. _'Take that you perverted asshole. Why he has to read that crap is a mystery to me. I  
wouldn't mind if he showed that much attention to me...'_ "DO YOU NOT HAVE ANY SENSE OF SHAME OR DECENCY AT ALL?"

By this time Iruka had activated his big head jutsu and Kakashi had chibified, arms over his head, acting like a petulant child with streams of tears running down his face. _'I can't believe my Iruka destroyed my precious book. But I have to admit he looks hot when he's angry.' _

Before Iruka can even begin the lengthy lecture he planned to give to the silver haired cyclops a small projectile hit square in the middle of his for head. The tan man grabbed his forehead with one hand and went to pick up the perpetrator. Ignoring the ninja he had previously been yelling at, Iruka studied the rock.

It was dull green with hints of it once being a polished stone. On closer inspection, and some good old fashioned elbow grease, he discovered it to be an emerald gemstone with a strange inner fire to it. Iruka smiled broadly dollar signs in his eyes. _'I could sell this for a small fortune!_' Iruka quickly took off to his apartment gemstone clutched tightly in his fist and tucking something  
into his vest.

Kakashi was left in the dust as he watched the other leave, question marks forming above his head_. 'What in the world was that about?_' Dusting himself off a little. Kakashi picked up his little orange book and put it away before heading to the hokage's office.

Iruka hummed happily as he sat polishing the gemstone that he had found, or it at least found him. He grimaced slightly in pain at the remembrance the small headache that had formed when the gem hit him was slowly growing in intensity as the day wore on. He rubbed his forehead before continuing to clean the emerald.

Meanwhile...

Tsunade had just finished telling Kakashi about the Stone of Desire and that they were collaborating with Akei Village to find the stone that seemed to be jumping around among the shinobi of Konoha. Hmm_. 'Something about the description of the stone reminds me of something, but what?'_ Kakashi shrugged. _'Oh well if it was important I would have remembered it, I'm sure._'Kakashi continued to walk away from the Hokage's Tower as he reached for his favorite book. Sighing happily, the copy nin was about to open the book when with a poof and some smoke it turned into a single green leaf. The silver haired shinobi stood there staring in shock for a few minutes.

"IRUUUUKAAAAAAA!" Was the scream that could all around Konoha.

Back with said person.

Iruka had gotten up to take some medicine for his migraine somehow missing the loud scream that was calling for his blood. He sat back at his table and was about to grab his polishing cloth again when Kakashi appeared in front of him.

The silver haired jounin slammed the palm of his hands on the table top. "WHERE IS IT?"

Iruka just stared at him blankly with his chocolate brown eyes as if wondering what Kakashi was doing in his house. Said jounin continued to rant. "WHERE IS MY BOOK IRUKA? IF YOU DESTROYED IT SO HELP ME...whoa!"

Iruka had grabbed the other by the front of his outfit and had yanked down to his level. The brunette had his head lowered and his eyes covered in shadows. The usually softly spoken voice came out husky and menacingly "I think, Kakashi, that you should shut up". With that Iruka lifted his head slammed his mouth against Kakashi's. At first, the other just stood there in shock before he  
responded. In the begening, the smaller of the two fought back, but with a moan he submitted to the taller male's sinfully wicked tongue.

Kakashi tugged the other up until Iruka was sitting on the table, his legs straddling the larger man. Kakashi groaned as he felt the strong, slim arms and legs wrap around his neck and waist. "Kakaashiiii" Iruka moaned throatily into his ear before lapping and nipping the edge of it,causing the recipient to groan and shiver from shear want. "Make it stop."

"Make what stop?" Kakashi asked huskily as he snaked his hand beneath the other's shirt ,rubbing his thumbs over pert dusky nipples.

"The pain." The tanned man whispered as he ground his erection into the other and sucked at the junction of the pale tantalizing neck before him. Silver hair flew back as Kakashi bent his neck back, allowing better access to his neck as he thrust against the other, causing delicious friction. With a pop, Iruka detached himself from Kakashi's neck as he swiped a kunai out of his pouch and  
used it to cut through the evilness he called shirts. Sighing happily Iruka threw the kunai as he latched onto one of the nipples in front of him. Kakashi growled feraly as he felt the hot mouth descend on his chest. He pushed the other off of him and onto the table. Iruka moaned as Kakashi roughly yanked his shirt off of him. Kakashi groaned as he softly, almost reverently, ran his hands up the tan well-formed abdomen of the god beneath him. Leaning down, he laped his way down the man's neck to his chest stopping to swirl his tongue around the nipples.

Groaning, Iruka grabbed fistful's of silver hair as Kakashi continued his path south. He verbably whimpered in need as he felt the slick muscle that was thrust in and out of belly button, mimicking another body part that he desperately wanted inside him. "Kakashi...please." Iruka moaned.

Chuckling lowly, Kakashi snapped the button of Iruka's pants and slowly brought the zipper down using teeth, putting slight pressure on the swollen organ beneath it. The tan chuunin hissed as he felt at the pressure on his erection. He bucked his hips with hope of causing more of that delicious sensation.

"Ah-ah. Don't be so impatient." Kakashi smirked. "After all I'm just starting." Iruka shivered as he was quickly de-vested of his pants and boxers, cool air caressing his thighs and prominent erection. The silver haired man licked his lips as he ravished the man beneath him with his dark smoldering eyes. He unconsciously activated his sharingon as he watched Iruka moan and writher wantonly beneath him.

The tan man arched his back, aching with the need to be claimed by the man above. Chuckling, Kakashi quickly stripped himself of his pants, throwing them out of the way. He grabbed the younger mans hips in a strong grip and slowly lowered himself onto the other. Both moaned at the skin on skin feeling. Iruka tried to arch some more but found it to be impossible as Kakashi  
gripped his hips giving them a squeeze as he tried to arch again.

"Kakashi. Don't tease me."Iruka whined.

"But, my little dolphin, you sound so delicious when you beg." Kakashi rasped as he struggled to hold onto his control.

He began laying kisses down the other mans jaw as he brought one of his hands up and prodded the others plump lips. With a groan Iruka sucked the fingers into his mouth. He lapped, nibbled, and sucked on them as if they were his new favorite candy. The copy nin stopped his ministrations to the others abdomen to moan, all the images of where else that mouth could work its  
magic. With a shudder he pulled his fingers from that sinful mouth. He lazily dragged them down the other's side before coming to rest at Iruka's puckered entrance. Iruka groaned as one of the long fingers circled one of the most intament parts of him before slowly entering him. He jerked slightly at the first few thrusts of the finger before he got used to the strange feeling. As soon as started to thrust himself on that one finger Kakashi deemed him ready for a second. This time the tanned man winced as his entrance was stretched further. Not  
wasting any time Kakashi started to scissor his fingers and curled them looking for a certain spot that would make his partner see stars.

With a shout, Iruka arched his back as his vision went white.

"Found it." Kakashi chuckled. The silver haired man then continued to abuse the others prostate.

"Mnn...ha...Ka...ah...kashi. Stop...hnnn...teasing. Hannnnn." Iruka moaned as he thrust against the intruding appendages. Kakashi chuckled huskily as he gave a slow lick to the underside of his erection before deep throating him without warning. Iruka shouted out and tried to arch his hips wanting more of the delicious warmth around him.

Kakashi held the other down with his free hand and hummed, the vibrations causing the brunet to moan loudly. Iruka grabbed fistfuls of silky silver strands of hair in his hands, trying to shove the head down, but the older man resisted. Kakashi hid his smirk as his younger lover whined when he lifted his head up, the others erection leaving his mouth with a pop.

"Kashiiiiiii, stop teasing, I need you." Iruka begged, lost in the haze of pleasure that was being given to him. "PLEASE!"

"Since you beg so prettily I will give you want." So, without further warning, Kakashi removed his fingers only to swiftly replace them with his erection. With one hard thrust he slammed into his partner, hitting the others pleasure spot in the process. Iruka screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain, both mixed together so deliciously the he had no clue where the pain ended and the pleasure began. "Nnnnnn... So tight love." Kakashi hissed as his dick was gripped tightly by the slick walls that spasmed sporadically at the dry entrance of the intruder. Before Iruka could say anything Kakashi pulled back only to return with another harsh thrust, again jabbing the prostate head on.

"Aaaaaaaah...haaaaa. KAKASHI!" Iruka screamed as the silver haired man continued his harsh thrusting into the too far gone in the pleasure to even care that anyone might hear them, or that the table was creaking and groaning under them at harsh pace.

Iruka groaned loudly as he wrapped his legs around the waist of his partner, both moaning as the new angle allowed for a deeper penetration. Kakashi groaned as the other bared his glistening neck to him. He eyed the unmarked neck before swooping down and latching his mouth onto it. He sucked on the succulent skin greedily, wanting to leave a mark to let all now that the passionate man  
beneath him was taken and Kami help those who even though about touching his love. Iruka arched his back at the onslaught of pleasure he was feeling. The pressure in his stomach gaining strength as Kakashi continued to abuse both his neck and prostate. "Kakashi...hah...please...please." Iruka begged as he arched his hips into the other, wanting any type of friction on his painful erection.

Without detaching himself from his current task of leaving a nice big mark on Iruka's neck, Kakashi slipped a hand between their bodies and grabbed the neglected dick with a tight grip. "Mmmmm...ah...hah" Iruka groaned as the pale hand roughly jerked him. The heated coil in his stomach tightened further as he felt the other play with the slit and smeared precum on  
the head of his erection. "KAKASHI!" Iruka screamed as he erupted onto the others hand and between their joined bodies. Kakashi jerked his head up and howled his own release as the ass he was in clenched painfully around him and milked him for all he was worth.

With a tired sigh the older male slumped onto his partner and languidly kissed him a direct contrast to the harsh coupling they had just participated in. Pulling away reluctantly Kakashi smiled down into the others face gently caressing the smooth tanned cheek. Iruka smiled back opening his mouth to say something, but before he could there came a loud groan from beneath them and with a crash the toppled to the floor as the wooded table they were on finally broke. The lovers stared into each other's startled faces before laughing quietly. Kakashi removed himself from off of the smaller male and gently picked him up before caring him bridal style  
to Iruka's bedroom.

As he closed the door behind them a flash of light from the room they had just vacated went unnoticed by either. A little green gem had disappeared from atop a very familiar orange book.  
**  
Siri: Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha. The Stone of Desire lives on!  
Dark: Like humans need even more excuse to get it on.  
Siri: You are such a spoil sport Dark.  
Dark: Of course I am a fallen angel after all.  
Destiny: Leave her alone Dark, unless you wanted to be punished again.  
Dark: *gulped as he glanced at Siri*  
Siri: *grinning evilly and rubbing hands together*  
Dark: Please review as I run for my life. **


End file.
